Sen no Kaze ni Natte
by Shigeyuki Zero
Summary: Jangan menangis didepan pusaraku. Aku tidak ada disana. Aku tidak tertidur disana. Aku menjadi seribu angin yang berhembus disekitarmu. Mengelus pundakmu yang selalu terlihat tegar, tak peduli seberapa beratnya bebanmu.


**Sen no Kaze ni Natte**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Songfict**

**Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu diluar dugaan.**

**Ini asli hasil otak nista author**

**Levi x Petra**

**Warning : Typo dimana-mana, bahasa aneh, feel kurang, agak sedikit OOC, sangat nista dan biasa saja.**

**Demo.. please enjoy it ^^**

**RnR**

**Happy Reading**

**Author sayang readers ')**

_Jangan menangis didepan pusaraku. Aku tidak ada disana. Aku tidak tertidur disana. Aku menjadi seribu angin yang berhembus disekitarmu. Mengelus pundakmu yang selalu terlihat tegar, tak peduli seberapa beratnya bebanmu._

Mata _caramel_ lembut itu terus memandang sosok tegap yang sibuk mencabuti rumput disekitar HQ. Menikmati setiap peluh yang mengucur perlahan dari pelipis pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kapten _squad_nya ini. Sangat sayang rasanya jika melewatkan satu gerakan dari objek favoritnya tersebut.

Selama ini selalu seperti itu. Dari awal ia bertemu dengan pria yang hanya berbeda tinggi 2 cm dengannya ini, tampaknya Petra -nama si gadis _caramel_- sudah jatuh cinta. Menerima kenyataan bahwa Levi -si pria tegap yang sedang mencabuti rumput- menjadi kaptennya, membuatnya semakin terlarut dalam kebahagiaan. Ditambah dirinya selalu diperbolehkan membuat sarapan ataupun kopi pahit untuk sang kapten. Semakin dekatlah jarak diantara mereka. Semakin jatuh cintalah Petra pada pria itu.

Ini sudah tahun kedua dirinya bergabung dalam divisi Pasukan Pengintai, pasukan berani mati dan penuh resiko. Dan selama itu pula Petra masih memendam perasaannya dalam diam. Ia masih terlalu takut _heichou_nya akan berbalik membencinya jika ia menyatakan cinta secara gamblang. Hal itu hanya akan menghancurkan hubungan baik dengannya yang sudah ia bangun dengan susah payah, mengingat Levi tidak mudah didekati oleh orang lain.

Mungkin Petra akan melakukannya dengan perlahan. Bersahabat dengan waktu dan membiarkan semuanya berjalan sesuai takdir Tuhan. Dan ia berharap sesuatu yang baik akan menyertainya, selalu.

Siang ini adalah jadwal memotong rumput di halaman HQ. Karena prajurit lain berada ditugas yang lain, jadi hanya tinggal Petra dan Levi yang berada disana. Melaksanakan tugas mulia, mencabuti rumput liar. Sudah hampir setengah jam mereka berdua berkutat diarea halaman, ditemani teriknya matahari yang membantu pembentukan keringat ditubuh masing-masing. Hanya terlarut dalam diam. Terlalu serius dalam hal pekerjaan seperti ini.

"Aku tahu kau memperhatikanku, Petra." ucap Levi tiba-tiba, mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Petra sedari tadi.

"Ah? _E-eto._. _Gomen nasai, heichou_."

Petra langsung menunduk malu. Ia tidak menyangka Levi masih bisa merasakan tatapannya saat sedang melakukan pekerjaan ini. Ia sangat malu harus ditangkap basah seperti sekarang. Bukan hanya kali ini masalahnya. Terlalu sering Levi memergokinya seperti ini.

Tangan Petra terus meraih rumput-rumput yang seperti tidak pernah habis ia cabuti. Sampai tak menyadari kini Levi balik menatapnya, sangat intens. Petra baru tersadar saat sesuatu terlempar kearahnya. Seikat bunga lebih tepatnya.

Petra mendongak menatap Levi yang masih meliriknya. Dan ia memberi tatapan penuh tanda tanya pada Levi. Ia sangat yakin bunga itu berasal dari Levi. Tapi ia masih harus memastikan.

Tak ada kata-kata dari orang yang ditatapnya. Sehingga Petra memutuskan untuk meraih ikatan bunga yang teronggok didepannya. Itu bunga lilac. Sangat cantik dengan empat kelopak kecil berwarna ungu terang itu. Tapi.. Yang membuatnya heran adalah, darimana Levi mendapatkan bunga itu? Seingatnya disekitar HQ tidak ada tanaman bunga. Yang ada hanya rumput-rumput ilalang dan pohon tinggi, paling-paling sebagai tambahan ada beberapa jenis tanaman obat yang biasa digunakan para prajurit untuk mengobati luka dan meredakan demam.

"Aku menemukannya tadi pagi." jelas Levi asal.

Petra sudah tidak peduli lagi asal muasal bunga lilac itu. Yang ia pedulikan adalah bunga ini berasal dari Levi. Itu saja berhasil membuatnya senang setengah mati.

"Ini untukku, _heichou_?"

"Kau kira aku akan menyimpan bunga itu? Tentu saja itu untukmu."

Senyuman hangat terlihat diwajah Petra. Anak-anak rambutnya yang berwarna _orange_ _caramel_ berbaur dengan angin pelan membentuk sebuah gelombang menenangkan diudara. Itu membuat seorang Levi berhasil terpana karenanya.

"_Arigatou, heichou_. Aku suka ini."

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka."

Petra kembali tersenyum. Ah.. Manis sekali perlakuan kaptennya ini. Meski ia tidak pernah tahu apakah Levi menyukainya juga atau tidak, namun dengan situasi seperti ini saja sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

"_Nee_ Petra."

Yang dipanggil langsung melihat si pembicara. Semburat merah dan senyuman masih menghiasi wajah cantik itu.

"Apa kau tahu dibelakang HQ ada pusara?"

"Eh? Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu."

Petra merasa bingung sendiri. Ternyata ia belum tahu sama sekali tentang keberadaan pusara itu. Petra memang jarang melangkahkan kaki ke daerah belakang, jadi tidak tahu menahu disana ada pusara atau tidak.

"Kalau boleh tahu.. pusara siapa?"

Levi berdiri dan membawa setumpuk rumput yang sudah ia cabuti ke tempat yang semestinya. Kemudian berdiri di hadapan Petra. Melihat manik _caramel_ itu dari atas membuat hatinya bergelitik. Seperti ada berjuta kupu-kupu terbang didalam perutnya, membuatnya nyaman dan terusik secara bersamaan.

"Mau kesana?"

Tadinya Petra hanya terdiam memandangi sosok sang kapten berdiri didepannya. Sangat menghipnotis. Dan setelah beberapa detik barulah Petra mengangguk dan ikut berdiri.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju belakang markas berbentuk kastil yang cukup besar ini. Petra berjalan dibelakang Levi. Menikmati gerak bahu pria itu saat berjalan.

Sampailah mereka dihalaman terbuka belakang HQ. Terhampar rerumputan hijau yang bergoyang seirama dengan bertiupnya angin. Tak ada pohon yang menghalangi pemandangan luar itu. Hanya satu pohon besar yang sedikit menghalangi halaman ini dengan halaman sebelumnya. Sangat asri dan menakjubkan. Petra terhibur dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini.

Levi melanjutkan langkahnya, diikuti Petra yang masih tampak takjub bukan main. Tak jauh dari bangunan HQ, berdiri kokoh beberapa nisan yang tetap diam diterpa angin. Memberikan sebuah kesunyian penuh makna. Kesunyian yang akan menyadarkan beberapa orang tentang kejamnya dunia yang mereka pijak. Jahatnya takdir yang menghantui hidup mereka. Nistanya kenyataan abadi kehidupan mereka dari dahulu kala. Salah satunya adalah Levi. Pria yang sering dielu-elukan sebagai prajurit terkuat umat manusia ini selalu terhening sendiri jika mengunjungi tempat ini. Tempat beristirahat terakhir mereka yang masih utuh.

"Ini makam para prajurit yang gugur. Yang masih bisa kami bawa pulang jasadnya."

Petra berhenti memanjakan matanya dengan pemandangan indah itu. Ia mulai termenung memperhatikan satu per satu nisan disana. Mengingat tak pernah sedikit yang gugur dalam ekspedisi, dan tak pernah banyak jasad yang berhasil dibawa pulang. Mereka yang tertidur disini adalah mereka yang beruntung. Masih memiliki nisan untuk sekedar mengingatkan orang lain akan eksistensinya semasa hidup, mengingatkan bahwa mereka pernah ikut bertempur demi kemanusiaan, dikenang dan dihormati sebagai prajurit tangguh yang rela mati.

"Nanti aku juga akan berada disini jika tubuhku masih ada meski tanpa nyawa." guman Levi.

"_Ano.. Heichou,_ aku akan melindungimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati dengan mudah. Aku.. aku.."

"Tidak semestinya kau berkata seperti itu. Sebelum kau melindungiku, aku yang akan lebih dulu melindungimu."

Petra terdiam. Belum mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Levi barusan. Hal itu terdengar ambigu baginya.

"Hiduplah selama kau bisa."

Rona merah terlihat membaur dengan kedua pipi mulus seorang Petra. Mungkin yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah tersentuh karena perkataan Levi tadi.

"_Nee_ heichou."

"Mm?"

Angin berhembus lagi. Menenangkan.

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan jika saya mati?"

"Mungkin aku akan menangis didepan pusaramu."

Petra tertawa pelan. Sedikit tidak percaya dengan jawaban Levi. Ia tidak yakin seorang prajurit terkuat akan menangisi kematiannya. Ia berhenti tertawa dalam sekejap. Melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Aku juga ingin dikubur disini jika aku mati."

Levi berbalik. Menjatuhkan perhatiannya pada Petra yang tampak menatap kosong pada hamparan rumput dengan deretan nisan yang berdiri teratur.

"Jangan menangis didepan pusaraku, heichou. Aku tidak akan ada disana. Aku tidak akan tertidur disana."

Levi membisu.

"Aku akan menjadi seribu angin di angkasa luas. Aku akan menjadi cahaya yang menerangi ladang. Dimusim dingin aku akan menjadi butiran salju yang berkilauan. Dipagi hari aku akan menjadi burung yang selalu membangunkanmu. Dimalam hari aku akan menjadi bintang agar bisa menemani malammu."

Tutur kata Petra didengarkan Levi dengan seksama. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin dikeluarkan Levi tentang maksud Petra. Dia memang pria yang tidak peka.

"Kenapa melakukannya padaku?"

Petra terdiam sesaat. Masih mengumpulkan sejuta keberanian untuk mengatakan hal penting ini. Dan ia mencapai puncak. Ia sudah siap dengan segala hal yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Atau lebih tepatnya, harus siap dan terpaksa siap meski hal itu adalah yang paling buruk ia alami. Petra tersenyum. Mencoba lebih berekspresi agar meyakinkan lawan bicaranya.

"Karena aku menyukaimu, _heichou_."

Wuusshh~

Mata biru kelam milik Levi tampak terkejut. Mendapat pengakuan dari seorang gadis ternyata seperti ini rasanya, batin Levi.

"Tidak apa-apa jika anda tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Jika diperbolehkan, aku akan menunggu sampai kapanpun."

Petra membalikkan tubuhnya. Lama-lama menatap pria itu setelah menyatakan cinta hanya akan membuat kinerja jantung semakin cepat memompa darah. Ia ingin menutupi wajahnya yang mungkin sudah tak setenang tadi, saat mengatakan perasaannya.

"Tapi, kenapa?" Levi bertanya lagi. Seolah ingin mengetahui alasan lebih realistis tentang apa yang ia dengar beberapa detik lalu.

Tanpa berbalik lagi, hanya menoleh, Petra berusaha menjawab dengan tenang. Meski sebenarnya jantungnya terus berdegup kencang dibuatnya.

"Karena anda adalah anda. Aku suka semuanya. Tidak ada yang tidak aku sukai darimu, _heichou_."

Petra kembali menegakkan posisinya menghadap depan. Memunggungi Levi yang tampak masih kebingungan.

"_Ja, heichou_. Ayo kembali mencabuti rumput." ajak Petra. Tanpa menunggu kaptennya menggerakkan kaki, ia langsung melangkah mendahului.

Dan angin menenangkan itu kembali terasa. Seperti mengelus pundak Levi yang tegap penuh kebingungan. Kata ambigu dimana-mana. Ia tak pernah menyangka Petra akan mengatakan ini, saat ini, ditempat yang menjadi peristirahatan terakhir orang lain. Dia masih terlarut dalam pemikiran sederhananya. Mulai merangkai potongan yang belum lengkap dalam hatinya selama ini. Sesuatu yang akan menjadi masa depannya. Atau mungkin takdir pahitnya kelak.

Saat itu datang, ia hanya bisa melempar pertanyaan "kenapa?" pada dirinya sendiri. Juga kepada Tuhan yang ikut andil mempermainkan takdir. Menunggu sampai yang terjadi padanya terlihat jelas didepan mata. Itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa detik berpikir cepat Levi mulai melangkah menyusul Petra. Menerima ajakan gadis itu untuk melanjutkan tugasnya.

Petra berjalan menuju kamarnya di markas dengan membawa seikat bunga Lilac yang ia dapat tadi siang. Dengan hati-hati ia mendekap bunga itu. Terdengar sedikit senandung menyenangkan dari bibir tipis berwarna peach miliknya. Kemudian rekan satu squadnya berpapasan dengan Petra.

"Wah wah, Petra kita sedang senang." sapa Erd yang berbeda 3 tahun dengannya. Petra memang sudah dianggap adik oleh rekan squadnya. Mungkin karena sikapnya yang manis dan suka menolong rekannya, ia dianggap sebagai adik idaman.

Petra membalas dengan senyuman malu. Tidak mungkin ia bercerita tentang apa yang ia alami hari ini kan? Meski pada abangnya sendiri.

Erd mengernyit sesaat setelah melihat bunga lilac yang dibawa Petra. Sebagai seorang pria yang dikenal pandai meluluhkan hati para wanita, tentu saja Erd tahu arti dari bunga yang biasa diberikan kepada seorang wanita. Dan pria mana yang sudah memberikan bunga lilac itu pada Petra? Pikirnya bingung.

"Hmm.. Bunga lilac dari siapa itu?"

"_E-eto._." Petra gelagapan. Ia tidak yakin bisa mengatakan kalau itu pemberian dari Levi.

"Kau tahu arti bunga lilac?"

"Ah? Tidak. Memangnya apa?"

Erd mendengus. Jadi Petra langsung menerima bunga itu tanpa tahu artinya. Pria berperawakan jangkung itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Itu artinya cinta pertama."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lonceng merdu dihati Petra. Tentu saja hanya Petra yang bisa mendengar suara lonceng itu. Ia jadi bingung sendiri. Apa _heichou_nya tahu arti bunga itu? Lalu memberikannya pada Petra? Atau ia memang benar-benar kebetulan menemukan bunga itu dan memberikannya pada Petra?

Gadis itu hanya bisa mematung. Tak menghiraukan Erd yang pamit latihan bersama yang lain.

Hari-hari berlalu. Ketakutan Petra yang sempat melanda tentang dampak yang akan ia terima jika mengatakan perasaannya dengan jujur, ternyata tidak terjadi. Hubungannya dengan Levi tidak berubah sama sekali. Tidak ada kemunduran maupun kemajuan. Tetap dititik yang sama.

Petra masih selalu menyiapkan kopi untuk Levi setiap malam saat kaptennya itu harus menyelesaikan laporan, masih dengan setia menuruti perintahnya untuk membersihkan ruangan pribadi sang kapten, masih mau dengan senang hati memijat pundak pria itu saat lelah sehabis misi.

Ini terbilang sudah sekitar seminggu dari hari dimana Petra menyatakan perasaannya. Dan ia sebenarnya masih menunggu jawaban dari empunya.

Hari ini Petra sengaja membuat beberapa _cookies_ untuk Levi. Ia tahu kalau pria dengan surai hitam itu tidak menyukai makanan manis, jadi ia mengganti gula dalam _cookies_ itu dengan bubuk kopi dan sedikit sari buah plum. Mungkin eksperimen ini terbilang aneh. Tapi Petra sudah memastikan _cookies_ itu layak makan.

Petra masuk kedalam ruangan pribadi Levi setelah diperbolehkan masuk oleh sang pemilik. Saat itulah ternyata Petra mendapati Levi tengah berdiri menyender dimeja kerjanya dan menyodorkan seikat bunga. Kali ini bunga iris. Petra mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Levi melirik malas.

"Ini untukmu. Aku tidak tahu harus memberikannya pada siapa. Anggap saja sebagai tanda terimakasih karena selalu membuatkanku kopi selama ini."

"_Eto_.."

"Ambillah."

Akhirnya ia raih bunga itu dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi masih membawa nampan berisi _cookies_ dan secangkir kopi hangat. Ia kemudian menghirup dalam aroma bunga iris itu. Aromanya membuat tenang.

"_Arigatou_."

"Mm"

Levi kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya. Sedikit menunjukkan sunggingan senyuman samar. Dan sayangnya Petra tidak melihat hal itu. Ia masih sibuk menikmati cantiknya bunga ditangannya.

"_Ano_.. _Heichou_, apa aku tidak membuatmu terganggu?"

Wajah itu terangkat, merasa heran dengan pertanyaan aneh tadi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"A-aa.. Itu.. Jika aku diminta pergi olehmu, aku akan pergi."

"Tidak usah. Aku nyaman ditemani olehmu."

_Speechless_. Hanya terlihat reaksi memerahnya wajah Petra saat itu.

"Maka dari itu, tetaplah disisiku."

Si gadis caramel baru saja membereskan semua pekerjaannya. Jadi ia memiliki banyak waktu luang sore ini. Dengan penuh ketelitian ia merangkai beberapa akar tanamam yang ia temukan untuk dijadikan mahkota. Sambil menikmati cahaya matahari jingga yang tampak sangat jelas dari dataran paling tinggi disekirar HQ. Ia memang sengaja berdiam diri disana untuk menyaksikan matahari terbenam. Sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak ia lakukan.

Setiap detik ia nikmati. Dan tak ia sadari ada seorang lain yang berada ditempat itu. Petra menengok saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terdengar bergesekan dengan rerumputan. Sangat merdu baginya karena langkah itu begitu tenang tanpa ada maksud mengagetkan.

"Ternyata kau disini?" tanya orang yang baru datang itu.

"_Heichou_?"

Levi melangkah semakin dekat. Dengan kedua tangan yang ia simpan dibelakang seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku boleh bergabung denganmu?"

"_E-eto.._ Jika anda tidak keberatan."

Levi pun mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping kiri Petra. Tangannya masih ia simpan dibelakang tubuhnya. Saking polosnya, Petra sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan posisi sang kapten seperti itu.

Dalam diam Levi memperhatikan bagaimana tangan mungil itu dengan sangat piawai merangkai akar-akar menjadi sesuatu yang menarik. Melupakan fakta bahwa dengan tangan itu pula gadis itu melawan raksasa, mencabik tenguknya dengan bringas sebagai pembalasan umat manusia yang nyata.

Levi tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali dengan adanya fakta itu. Yang jelas ia benar-benar tampak seperti seorang pria yang tertarik pada lawan jenisnya. Levi melihat bagaimana wajah cantik itu disinari matahari jingga. Sangat terlihat artistik dimatanya. Ia juga melihat bagaimana tangan mungil itu sesekali menyelipkan anak rambut caramel yang mengganggu aktivitasnya kebelakang telinga dengan anggun. Sesuatu yang sudah lama ia sadari kenyataannya. Bahwa gadis disampingnya ini telah melebihi kata cantik.

Saat matahari mulai terlihat semakin kebawah, pembicaraan santai dimulai.

"Kenapa anda kesini, _heichou_?"

Levi mengerjap untuk menghentikan fantasi liarnya terhadap gadis itu.

"Untuk melihat matahari terbenam."

"Mm? Hanya itu kah?"

Levi menggerakkan tangan dibelakang tubuhnya dengan gelisah. Lucu sekali kata gelisah digunakan untuk pria seperti Levi. Tapi dia tetaplah manusia biasa kan.

"Dan memberikan sesuatu untukmu."

Petra menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Saat manik matanya menangkap objek yang tadi tersembunyi, ia mulai gelagapan.

Tangan Levi bergerak seirama dengan semakin tenggelamnya matahari. Menunjukkan apa yang berada di balik punggungnya sedari tadi. Seikat bunga -lagi-. Untuk kali ini bunga anggrek putih.

"Untukmu."

Tangan Petra menerima bunga itu. Seperti biasa menikmati aromanya dengan khidmat. Tapi kali ini semakin indah dengan cahaya matahari yang perlahan sedikit berbaur dengan awan berwarna senada. Bak sebuah hamparan bantal menakjubkan yang diciptakan seperti kembang gula. Menyenangkan hati banyak orang.

"Untuk ketiga kalinya, _arigatou_.."

Kali ini Petra berhasil menangkap pemandangan yang jauh lebih indah dari matahari senja. Yaitu senyuman Levi. Ya pria itu kini tersenyum hangat setelah mendengar Petra berterimakasih. Dan itu berhasil membuat Petra kehabisan cara untuk mengontrol wajahnya, kehabisan pasokan oksigen diparu-parunya, kehilangan pikiran, ia merasa menjadi bodoh seketika. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Levi tersenyum, dan ini sangat manis.

Disaat Petra masih termangu. Levi meraih mahkota yang dibuat Petra tadi. Kemudian menyimpannya diatas kepala gadis itu. Sebuah persembahan kecil untuk sedikit membuktikan bahwa ia tidak setega yang dipikirkan orang lain. Tentang dirinya yang membuat seorang gadis menunggu terlalu lama.

"Kau cantik, Petra."

Malamnya, Petra sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Ia terus memikirkan hal yang ia alami hari ini. Khususnya disore hari. Beriringan dengan ditutupnya hari bersinarkan matahari.

Tubuh gadis itu terus bergerak-getak gelisah diatas ranjang. Matanya selalu tampak antusias melihat meja yang berada didepan tempat tidur. Melihat sesuatu yang ada diatas sana.

Saat pertama masuk kamar, Petra sudah dikagetkan dengan kehadiran vas bunga berisi bunga peony. Bunga berwarna putih itu entah sudah berada disana sejak kapan. Yang Petra tahu, pasti bunga itu berasal dari sang _corporal_.

Bunga-bunga pemberiannya masi berjajar rapi diatas meja. Bahkan terlihat masih segar karena setiap hari dirawat oleh Petra. Tapi mungkin tak lama lagi bunga lilac disana akan layu. Bunga itu sudah terlalu lama bertahan. Disaat itu terjadi, Petra akan merekam memori manisnya tentang bunga dan orang yang memberinya bunga. Mengenangnya sampai nyawa tak ada lagi dalan tubuhnya.

Petra yang semakin merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisinya ditempat tidur lamgsung beranjak. Memutuskan untuk melakukan suatu hal yang mungkin akan sangat membantunya meluapkan kebahagiaan yang seolah tak berhenti berkunjung padanya.

Ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan menggunakan pena untuk menuliskan beberapa atau mungkin banyak kata yang selama ini terdiam didalam benaknya. Mungkin suatu saat ia akan memberikannya pada Levi. Ya, suatu saat.

Hari hujan menemani setiap langkah para pasukan pengintai. Mereka menunggangi kuda dan kereta, dengan jubah hijau kebangsaan mereka yang melindungi kepala masing-masing dari derasnya hujan. Hari ini mereka menjalankan ekspedisi luar dinding. Tak pernah terpikir dihari ekspedisi akan turun hujan selebat ini. Tapi apa boleh buat. Rencana sudah siap dan nyali sudah tersedia. Tidak ada kata ditunda.

Hari ini tak banyak warga yang sengaja melihat keberangkatan mereka. Faktor hujan. Dan para prajurit tetap teguh menjalani misi dalam diam. Melewati gerbang pembatas dunia luar dengan dunia kecil mereka.

Ditengah jalan, saat mereka sudah melewati gerbang dan memasuki area musuh, salah satu kuda terjerembab jatuh. Kuda itu ditunggungi oleh Petra. Levi yang berada didepannya langsung turun dari kudanya. Menghampiri Petra yang tengah berusaha berdiri.

Regu _squad_ Levi hanya membisu melihat bagaimana tanggapnya kapten mereka, pada Petra.

Levi mengiring tubuh Petra yang basah untuk menuju salah satu pohon yang ta jauh dari rute perjalanan. Ia juga memberi kode pada Irvine agar tidak menghentikan perjalanan. Dan Irvine mengerti aman maksud Levi. Jadi tak ada satupun prajurit yang terhenti karena insiden kecil ini. Mereka terus menuju tujan misi kali ini, hutan raksasa.

"_Daijoubu ka."_ tanya Levi yang masih memegang pundak Petra.

Pertra menggangguk. Yang sebenarnya menutupi rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya. Ia tidak mau menghambat yang lain karena kecerobohannya.

"Kenapa anda langsung menghampiriku saat saya jatuh?"

Levi tampak tak peduli dengan pertanyaan kompleks itu. Ia masih memfokuskan diri untuk membersihkan rumput patah yang tersemat tak beraturan di jubah Petra. Petra terpaku, menyaksikan wajah pria itu berada sangat dekat dengannya, berhasil membuatnya hilang konsentrasi.

"Lain kali kau harus hati-hati." pesan Levi setelah sudah memastikan tak ada lagi sesuatu yang mengotori pakaian gadis dihadapannya.

Petra mengedipkan matanya untuk kembali mengaktifkan kinerja otak yang sempat berhenti mendadak. Kemudian ia mengangguk dan menjatuhkan pandangannya pada rumput basah yang ia pijak. Air masih terjatuh dari langit meski tak sederas beberapa menit lalu.

"Petra."

"Mm?" ia kembali mendongak.

"Setelah ekspedisi ini selesai, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Petra sedikit terkaget. Pembicaraan yang sepertinya akan sangat serius.

"Tentang apa?"

"Tunggu saja nanti."

Sudut bibir Petra menurun. Ini sangat membuatnya penasaran.

"Tapi, _heichou_. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi sampai apa yang ingin dibicarakan anda tak tersampaikan?"

Levi terdiam.

"Bagaimana kalau tidak ada hari esok untukku, atau untukmu? Aku yakin anda bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama, tapi bagaimana denganku? Aku tidak sekuat anda. Aku bisa mati kapan saja. Dunia yang kita tinggali ini bukanlah dunia yang damai. Musuh selalu siap memusnahkan kita kapanpun. Hidup diesok hari tidak semudah itu, _heichou_."

Levi tak percaya Petra bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu. Hal yang biasanya selalu dikatakan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Jujur saja, _heichou_.. aku bermimpi buruk semalam. Aku bermimpi dimakan raksasa. Aku tahu itu hanya mimpi tapi.. itu terlihat sangat nyata bagiku. Aku takut.. sebagai seorang prajurit aku masih takut akan kenyataan pahit tentang musuh yang kita lawan. Aku merasa firasatku buruk hari ini."

Tak ada yang bisa dikatakan oleh Levi. Ia tidak berbakat dalam hal membujuk dan mencairkan suasana seperti ini.

"Sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku, aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi. Aku mencintaimu, _heichou_."

Tiba-tiba hujan kembali menderas. Seolah membantu Petra menutupi air mata yang diam-diam mengalir dikedua pipinya.

"Aku harap bisa dikenang olehmu selamanya."

Detik berikutnya Levi melangkah semakin mendekat. Menghilangkan jarak antara dirinya Petra. Kemudian ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir peach milik Petra. Menciumnya lembut tanpa mempedulikan Petra mau melakukannya atau tidak. Yang pasti sekarang ini ia sangat ingin melakukannya. Memberi sedikit pengertian terhadap cara berpikir Perta yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi putus asa.

Levi melepaskan ciuman itu setelah dirasa cukup. Ia berharap Petra bisa mengerti arti ciuman itu. Bukan hanya untuk menenangkan. Tapi lebih dari itu.

"Kau tidak akan mati hari ini. Kau akan pulang ekspedisi denganku dan mendengar apa yang akan aku sampaikan. Aku akan mengusahakan itu. Aku akan melindungi eksistensimu."

Petra melihat sedikit harapan untuknua. Mungkin memang tidak seharusnya ia memikirkan firasat buruk pada dirinya. Itu hanya akan meracuni pemikirannya tentang masa depan. Akhirnya Petra menaikkan sudut bibirnya lagi membentuk senyuman pilu. Dengan begitu ia bisa sedikit berharap pada pria yang dicintainya ini. Berharap bahwa apa yang dikatakan Levi akan terjadi.

Semuanya terjadi bergitu cepat. Levi tidak ingat lagi bagaimana tubuh itu berhasil diinjak raksasa tipe wanita. Ia tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali dirinya melihat wajah cantik berlumuran darah yang sudah tak bernyawa itu terkulai dipohon yang ia jadikan pijakan berdiri.

Ia benar-benar tidak ingat karena tidak mau mengingatnya. Tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa gadis itu sudah tak ada lagi disisinya. Sudah tak bisa lagi tersenyum padanya. Tak akan bisa pulang dan mendengarkan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan pada gadis itu.

Baiklah. Tubuh tak bernyawa itu memang bisa dibawa pulang. Tapi hanya pulang tidak akan membuat Levi berhenti menatap kosong pada segala hal. Tidak akan tampak seperti patung bisu berjalan seperti ini.

Ia sakit. Ia pilu. Ia bahkan berkali-kali hampir tersandung batu dihadapannya karena konsentrasi menurun drastis.

Ekspedisi sudah selesai. Dan apa yang ia usahakan, apa yang ingin ia lindungi, apa yang harusnya masih bisa menatapnya penuh harap, tidak bisa ia pertahankan. Ia gagal. Gagal dalam melindungi orang terpentingnya. Ia gagal dan tidak pernah akan terwujudlah apa yang ingin ia katakan pada Petra.

Gadis itu sudah tiada. Gadis itu sudah terkubur didalam tanah. Dengan sebuah nisan yang menandai tempat ia berada.

Levi tidak sanggup melihat bagaimana tubuh tak bernyawa itu dimasukkan kedalam lubang gelap. Ia tidak mau menerima semua ini. Semua ini harusnya tidak terjadi. Tidak pernah terjadi. Levi berhenti berharap pada esok hari. Berhenti memikirkan masa depan. Berhenti untuk pergi ke toko bunga pinggir kota untuk membeli seikat bunga untuk orang terkasihnya. Orang terkasih? Ya. Jauh sebelum Petra menyatakan perasaannya, Levi sudah jatuh cinta lebih dulu. Itulah sebabnya ia selalu membuat sebuah kesengajaan terlihat tidak disengaja. Ia selalu mencuri-curi waktu agar Petra tetap berada disampingnya, tetap tersenyum padanya.

Tapi ini sudah berakhir. Tak ada kata nanti untuk Petra. Tak ada kata esok hari untuk Petra. Tak ada sebuah pengakuan tulus dari sang kapten untuk Petra. Tak ada apapun lagi.. Semuanya hilang ditelan takdir yang kejam. Diinjak kenyataan yang pilu.

Levi berhenti berpikir egois. Pagi hari sekali, dengan mata yang sudah menghitam sempurna karena tidak bisa tidur, ia pergi ke halaman belakang HQ. Seikat bunga begonia berwarna kuning. Ia terduduk didepan sebuah nisan. Nisan yang sangat baru berada disana.

Perlahan tangan dinginnya mengusap nisan itu penuh makna. Sangat menyayangkan keberadaan nisan itu. Ini terlalu cepat.

"Petra.." ia mulai berguman sendiri. Menyakini bahwa mungkin Petra akan bisa mendengarkan apa yang ia ucapkan setelahnya.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa melindungimu. Aku pria yang payah. Sangat payah."

Tersungging sebuah senyuman pilu diwajah Levi. Merutuki apa yang ia lakukan dalam hati.

"Kau jadi tidak bisa mendengarkan apa yang akan aku katakan seusai ekspedisi."

Jika dilihat. Sangatlah menyedihkan seorang prajurit manusia terkuat tampak sangat menyedihkan karena kehilangan seseorang.

"Pertama kali aku memberimu bunga lilac. Kau tahu artinya? Cinta pertama. Bukanlah tanpa arti aku memberikan bunga itu padamu. Aku memberikan itu karena.. kau adalah cinta pertamaku, Petra."

Terdapat sebuah jeda disana. Levi membutuhkan waktu untuk meyakinkan diri, menguatkan diri akan apa yang telah menimpanya.

"Kedua, aku memberimu bunga iris. Itu sebagai hadiahku karena kau selalu ada disampingku kapanpun."

"Ketiga, bunga peony. Aku langsung menyimpannya dikamarmu. Agar kau selalu tenang disetiap malam. Bisa tidur nyenyak. Dan juga bunga anggrek. Aku memberikannya saat matahari terbenam, saat ka terlihat bekali lipat lebih cantik. Seperti yang dilambangkan bunga anggek itu."

Levi mencengkram kuat bunga dalam genggamannya. Semuanya mulai terasa sakit lagi.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat senang saat tahu kau masih menyimpan bunga-bunga dariku."

"_Nee_ Petra.. jika kau mencintaiku, aku lebih mencintaimu lagi. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jauh saat pertama kali aku diperkenalkan padamu. Tapi kurasa semua pengakuanku ini sudah tidak berlaku. Semuanya terlambat karena keegoisanku."

"Dan sekarang. Aku memberimu bunga begonia.. perasaan yang dalam. Aku harap kau mengerti."

Ia meletakkan bunga itu. Kembali memusatkan pandangan pada nama yang terukir diatas nisan.

"Aku mencintaimu Petra.. kau bilang aku tidak boleh menangis didepan pusaramu. Tapi aku sudah melakukannya. Maafkan aku."

Seperti yang dikatakannya. Levi kini menangis dalam diam. Merasakan setiap air mengalir dikedua pipinya. Ia membenci diri sendiri yang seperti ini. Sangat membencinya.

"Tepatilah perkataanmu, Petra. Bahwa kau akan menjadi angin untuk menenangkanku. Bahwa kau akan menjadi burung dipagi hari, bahwa kau akan menjadi salju di musim dingin, menjadi cahaya juga.. Tepati itu, Petra.."

Matahari mulai naik sedikit demi sedikit ke singgasananya. Sedikit menyinari bumi dengan sinarnya yang masih malu-malu. Seraya dengan tangisan Levi yang tidak juga berhenti. Yang ada ia semakin menunduk dalam. Mengerutkan dahinya membentuk sebuah kesedihan. Dan saat itulah ia merasa angin berhembus membelai pundaknya. Levi terdiam. Merasakan angin yang seolah menenangkannya dalam diam. Pria itu mengerti satu hal. Petra menepati janjinya. Tidak mungkin dipagi hari ada angin seperti ini jika bukan dalam maksud tertentu. Maksud yang berusaha Levi yakini kebenarannya.

"Terimakasih, Petra. Kau menepati janjimu."

Dan pria itu berhenti menangis. Merubahnya dengan senyuman tipis. Hangat meskipun masih terlihat menyedihkan.

Bagaimanapun, ia tidak akan merasa senang melebihi hari-hari sebelumnya. Selamanya. Selalu mengingat gadis harapannya yang telah lenyap.

-**END**-

Maaf jika ada typo #bungkuk

Maaf juga kalo ga seru #bungkuk

Maaf kalo feelnya bener-bener ga dapet #bungkuk

Maaf kalo author kebanyalan cincau [?]

Terima kasih pada semuanya yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fict abal ini.

Tanpa readers, author hanyalah butiran debu yang pasrah mau dibasmi abang Levi. Hanyalah kecoa diantara para raksasa..

Tapi maafkanlah author yang cuma ngeceng sama abang Levi...

Mau kenalan lebih dalem sama author? Bisa review aja. Nanti dikasi kontak (ecieeee modus)

Baca juga fict author yang lain yaa ^^

Shigeyuki pamiiiiiit!


End file.
